Short story
by ZoeyGirl15
Summary: Just a little story I had to write during creative writing


Starter story  
"Don't you dare come any closer..."

I stepped back hitting a wall. The mysterious man stood just a few feet away from me he had something silver in his hands. A dagger. He stepped a tiny bit closer bringing the knife up to my neck and pressing it lightly against my warm skin. I could feel his cold breath swirling in my face as his eys looked right in to mine. I stood there shaking in fear and as I looked down at the dagger he's holding, he pushed my chin back up with the tip of the knife making me look into his cold dark eyes. He then glided the dagger across my neck. I felt a stinging pain as I felt I tiny trickle of blood run down my neck. He pushes the tip of the blade a little deeper into my neck, making me cough blood. He then takes the blade away from my neck and slowly places it back on the sharp side of the blade were I can easily get cut. I dare not squirm or fuss or cry. He pushes the blade deeper into my neck and all I can feel now is blood gushing from my neck. I slumped to the floor, loosing to much blood. I looked up one last time to see the man who murdered me gone and a boy with golden hair and blue soft eyes staring down at me. Then everything went black...

My eyes fluttered open and looked around the room I was in. I was on a leather couch a soft blanket was over me. I moved my hand toward my neck to feel nothing there. What happend I looked around the room once more. To see a door leading to a kitchen my eyes roamed over toward a door...I could hear a faint sound. It sounded like violin music, and it was coming from the basement... I slowly moved the blanket off of me. I slid my legs on to the floor and slowly stood up. I walked slowly toward the door and slowly turned the knob and gently pushed it open. A little creek came along but vanished as I opened it enough for me to slip through. I walked silently down the stairs stopping every few minutes to hear the wonderful sound of violin music. As I reached the bottom I saw a finished basement. A guy who had short blonde hair and baby blue eyes. His stature was amazing he looked so confidint as he quickly moved the violin stick and made a wonderful sound.

He stopped after awhile and placed the violin on a table and went to turn around and go back upstairs. He froze when he saw me I was 5'4 small and perfect for me, I wouldn't care what anyone else thought. My hair was a golden brown color, my eyes the color of Amber. His eyes roamed my body as if searching for any injuries. "Amazing" he mumbled. He walked toward me and put me in his arms bringing me back upstairs. "I saved your life" he whispered in my ear. I shivered recognizing I could've been dead this morning or last night. "Well you might think I'm crazy when I tell you this but..." He furrowed his brow trying to think of the right words "You almost died at the hands of a werewolf" I froze. WHAT!? He is crazy! I looked at him wide eyed as he put me down on the leather couch. "No...werewolfs and vampires don't excist there..there just a myth" i said barely above a whisper. "Sorry to burst your bubble of sanity here but yes they do excist, how would you explain how your cuts healed over night. Usually those cuts take months to heal and after they would leave a scar" he said. I was so shocked "how did they heal" I asked uncertaintly. He chuckled. "Vampire blood" he started to pet my hair to make me feel better.

I froze. "What are..you" I said stuttering. His eyes locked onto mine staring me down. "Don't worry I'm not a vampire or werewolf. I'm a protector for humans. So basically like a vampire hunter" he said alittle amused.i suddenly remembered my mom, and brother probably at the police station filing a missing person report. "Is my family safe" I asked scared. He nodded. "They've been informed that your ok and your brother is going to pick you up tonight" I looked up at him hopefully. "Thankyou so much, I owe you my life" he chuckled "you don't owe me anything. I've informed hunters that a werewolf was after you so you and your family will be safe from now on" I beamed at him for this incredible news I was receiving. " wait we're did you get the vampire blood" I asked. His gaze darkened. "If I show you, you will not blab to anyone right" he asked me. I nodded confirming his trust for me. He got up and handed me his hand. I took it and he led me towards the basement.

He opened the door and went down the stairs I followed suit. He flicked the light on and I saw a door in the corner. He walked over to it and opened it. It didn't look finished but it had a cell made from a light metal. "Silver" he said suddenly. Ah of course silver poisons vampires if they touch it there was a man leaning against a side that didn't have any of the bars on it. The blonde flicked the lights on and the vampire flinched at the sudden light change. "What the hell Jake" he said mentally pissed off. Jake chuckled. "The girl wanted to see a vampire, she didn't believe me before" the leech looked up from the floor. His eyes momentarally were black but changed to a dark brown. His face fell when he saw me. He looked like he was...ew! Pervert! The vampire chuckled. I'm no pervert girl, just a guy who seems interested in you. I froze did he just rread my mind he chuckled "Such a Nieve girl you got there jake" jake glared at him. "I'm not in the mood for your little games brother" Wait what!?


End file.
